


Waking The Fallen

by RaccoonArmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Caring John Winchester, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, High School Student Castiel, Hunter Mary Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Older Dean Winchester, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Sam Winchester, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Physical Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Rape Recovery, Raped Castiel, Self-Harming Castiel, Snarky Balthazar (Supernatural), Suicidal Castiel, Suicide Attempt, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Underage Sex, Understanding John, Younger Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonArmy/pseuds/RaccoonArmy
Summary: Castiel Novak. A 14 year old teen that has a abusive father and is suicidal. After a failed suicide attempt, he is sent to a psychiatric facility at the hospital he was in.Sam Winchester is assigned to be Castiel's lawyer. His brother Dean tags along, wanting to see what's so special about Castiel. Soon Dean learns he's falling in love with Castiel.Will Castiel's older siblings approve? Will Castiel's father go to jail. What will happen?





	Waking The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Half of the tags will be on this chapter. Please read the warnings and tags.

 

_**Castiel's** _ _**POV** _

 

 

I woke up, feeling a rush of dizziness clog my mind. A light shined in front of me.

"He's awake" a voice said. My vision cleared, a face right in front of mine.

"Castiel" was all he said.

"Y-yes?" I mumble weakly, my voice cracking.

"Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked. Everything hit me at once.

 

_24 hours ago_

_I was sitting in my history class, the last class of the day. I wrote done the notes for Ancient Greek, humming a song quietly. The bell rang, causing me to pack up and be the first one to leave. I hug myself, hoping to ignore the football team._

_"Hey babe!" Alastair said happily, wrapping a arm_ _aroumd_ _my waist._

_"Leave me alone" I mutter._

_"What was that,_ _Slutstiel_ _" Alastair spat, gripping my hip. I winch, the bruise my father_ _agve_ _me yesterday burning in pain. Alastair dragged me to an alley across the street, pushing me against a brick wall. I yelp, trying to fight him off._

_"Please! Leave me a-OW!" I cry, being cut off by a blow_ _ro_ _my ribcage. Naomi came over, smiling. I felt my insides burn as another punch was delivered to my stomach._

_"Glad you can join us, Crowley and Zach" Alastair said with fake happiness._

_"You said you'll pay me to fuck this boy" Crowley grumbled. I felt my jeans being taken off. I widen my eyes, kicking Alastair. But it was useless, he trapped my legs somehow. I whimper, feeling the head of a hard dick close to my entrance._

_"Please! No!" I cried and pleaded, but they gagged me with a cloth. I let out muffled screams as Alastair raped me. Crowley fucked me by the mouth. Naomi smirked, taking photos. Zachariah shoved his dick inside of me, laughing with Alastair. I closed my eyes,_ _waiting_ _for it to end._

_A kiss on_ _my_ _cheek caused me to open my eyes. Alastair smiled at me._

_"Thanks, babe. Tomorrow again?" he said. I shook my head, crying silently. Alastair and his_ _group_ _of cronies left, laughing_ _amd_ _snickering. I stayed there, hugging_ _myslef_ _. After what felt like a century, I pulled up my jeans and grabbed my backpack. That's it. I'm tired. I'm so done._

 

_"Gabe? Lucifer? Mike? An?" I said. The house was empty...well except for my passed out father. I avoided the glass of broken beer bottles. I walk over to the recliner, kissing my father's forehead._

_"I'm sorry I killed mom and ruined our family" I whisper, walking to the kitchen. I smile at Anna's painting. It had encouraging words._

_"Thanks for being the best big sister. I'm sorry" I mumble sadly, walking over to Gabriel's secret candy stash. I cry, taking out a Mini Snickers bar._

_"Thanks for being a awesome older bro" I cried. I walked upstairs, going in Lucifer's room. I looked at his desk, remembering when he picked me up and sat me down on his desk. He patched up my wounds, the ones bullies and father gave me. He kissed my forehead and sang me the song mom used to sing to me._

_"Bye Lucifer" I whisper. I walk out of his room, meeting a award. I smile, caressing the award. Michael got it for the best brother contest. It was him and I._

_"Bye Mike" I walk to my room, locking the door. I go to my restroom, not bothering to lock the door. I took out my note, adding the events from today. Not like anybody cares. I turned on the tub, letting the water fill. I went to my room and took off my bloodied clothes, putting on a black shirt and grey sweatpants. I go back to the restroom, getting in the tub. I grab my hidden blade, looking at my cleaned wrist. I felt no emotions. I felt nothing. Everything is gone. I'm a monster._

_I cut my left wrist, feeling the pain of my skin breaking. Crimson blood poured out. The line wasn't perfect...but I'm not perfect. That's why. I went on to my right wrist, having second thoughts. No. Do this. I took a deep breath. And I cut. I felt my breathing stop. My mind was blank. I saw stars. My arms hurt. I felt the water overflow. My eyes felt heavy. The last things I saw and heard were: the water turning a dark red and hearing a yell._

_Present Time_

 

I felt tears flood my eyes.

"Why! Why did you save me! Fuck you all!" I cried. A nurse came in, her smirk turning into a frown.

"I got this" she said firmly, causing the doctor and other nurses ro leave the room. She came over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Clarence?" she ask softly. Clarence? I look up at her, confused and upset.

"My name is Cast-"

"I know, I know. Castiel is a mouthful" she said. I looked at her nametag. Meg Masters.

"Okay...Meg. When am I getting out?" I ask. She shook her head.

"No can do, Clarence. After Doctor Jackson makes sure you are fine, we are moving you to the psychiatric side of the hospital" Meg explained.

"No...no I can't go there! I'm not crazy! I just need to die!" I cried. Meg took out a paper from her pocket. It was folded in half and had blood stains. Oh shit.

"I read your note. And I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. But your mother's death wasn't your fault. And I need the names of the boys and girl that raped you" Meg said. I shook my head, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"I have a friend that works at the psychiatric facility. She's caring and really helpful. And with your dad's problem, we got you a lawyer that's willing to help. He'll be here next week." Meg said. I gave in, nodding.

"Alright" I mumble.

"Good boy. Now get some sleep and don't move your wrist much" Meg said. She left the room, closing the door behind her. I looked at the clock. 12:56 pm. Gabe is still at school. Lucifer and Michael are at work or probably waiting in the waiting room. And Anna is probably buying me balloons and cards and flowers. I closed my eyes, not caring a thing. I should've died. And I won't give up on that goal.


End file.
